Internet Cafe
by Akai with Azul
Summary: Xiumin yang terhasut teman satu kelas di kampusnya, mencoba untuk membaca manga yaoi. namun apa yang terjadi jika ketika ia sedang terbawa suasana, ada seseorang yang memergokinya...? My first ff of ChenMin on rated M! :3
1. Chapter 1

Xiumin mendaratkan bokong padatnya di kursi yang tersedia di dalam bilik. Menghela nafas berat, lalu meletakkan ranselnya di bawah sebelah kanan. Sebelum melepaskan tas ranselnya, ia mengeratkan genggaman di ranselnya; dengan tatapan ragu yang menatap lurus kearah PC.

Matanya menatap layar PC yang sedang loading, dan beberapa menit kemudian, tangannya mengetik nama untuk masuk dan menikmati layanan internetan di warung internet. Kursornya ia gerakan ke lambang bertuliskan _mozzila_; membuka laman web google dan mengetikkan beberapa _search key_ dengan hati yang berdebar – debar.

Jangan lupa dengan keringat dingin yang entah sejak kapan mengalir mulus di pelipisnya.

Sambil dengan jemari tangan yang gemetar, hati yang berkomat – kamit pasrah, dan mulut _kissable_-nya yang digigit kecil, Xiumin menekan tombol enter di _keyboard_ yang tersedia.

Membiarkan _google_ mengambil waktu sengang untuk memantapkan hati akan keputusannya yang masih terasa ragu-ragu; mencari artikel yang sesuai dengan apa yang ia ketikan di _search_ _machine_….;

….. **manga yaoi**.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter : **1** of **2**

.

.

.

.

I**nt**er**net** C**af**é!

.

Scre**enpla**ys!Che**nMi**n

.

Al**l of **char**act**er is **not** mi**ne, ju**st **a fic**

.

Rat**ed M**

.

**Ao** Ali**c**e

.

Ya**oi/ B**L/ Be **eL/** Bo**ys Lo**ve

.

Alter**nati**ve Univ**ers**e wi**th typ**o(s)!

.

No** like**, **don't r**e**a**d**!**

.

.

Sum**mary**! :

Xiumin adalah seorang mahasiswa yang otaknya terkontaminasi oleh geng fujoshi di kampusnya. Atas hasutan tak bermoral geng fujoshi itu, dia merasa penasaran dengan yang namanya manga yaoi; atau komik gay.

Ketika sedang membaca manga online di warnet langganannya, dia tertangkap basah oleh admin warung internet yang kebetulan sedang berjaga hari itu!

Lalu, apa yang terjadi dengan Xiumin…?

_My first Chenmin fiction on rated M_! :3

.

.

.

.

.

.

(_beberapa waktu sebelumnya_~)

.

.

.

"_Oppa_~ kau jangan mau diajak pacaran oleh perempuan, ok?"

"hah?"

Niat awal Xiumin begitu dosennya telah pergi karena saatnya jam pulang untuk mampir ke klubnya sebentar kandas sudah.

Ketika ia akan beranjak berdiri dari tempatnya duduk, tiba – tiba ia ditarik lengannya untuk duduk kembali; oleh teman sekelasnya yang berbeda satu tahun. Xiumin berdecak lalu menoleh ke belakang, kearah gadis yang sekarang sedang menyengir tanpa rasa salah.

"apa?" ketus Xiumin. Ia harus segera ke klubnya karena ada pengumuman untuk lomba antar kampus tiga minggu lagi.

Gadis berambut hitam model _shaggy_ itu terkikik, lalu melepaskan lengannya dan beralih menepuk kedua pundaknya dengan gerak tegas. Sedetik kemudian, gadis yang merupakan pertukaran mahasiswa dari jepang itu berkata bahwa ia tidak boleh untuk berpacaran dengan wanita…..; atau berbeda jenis kelamin dengannya.

Kontan saja itu membuat Xiumin mengernyitkan dahi. Menatap gadis bernama Ao Minazuki itu dengan tatapan : aku-pikir-mulut-sialmu-itu-bermasalah-!

"ok? Ok?" mata Ao berbinar – binar dari balik kacamata hitamnya; pipinya bersemu merah.

Xiumin merautkan wajah jengah. "mungkin ada yang salah denganmu, Ao-ssi."

"kalau yang kau maksud adalah aku nggak secepat mungkin mengatakan hal itu padamu; ya, itu kesalahanku! Tapi! Tapi…, karena aku telah mengucapkan kalimat yang dimandatkan ketua padaku untuk disampaikan padamu, jadi aku nggak bersalah." Ao mengangkat bahu tak acuh. "dan kupikir, apa yang kuucapkan padamu itu memang sungguh nggak salah, kok!"

Xiumin mendengus sekaligus mencibir. Ia melipat tangannya di dada lalu beranjak berdiri. "apa itu ada hubungannya dengan geng fujoshimu, huh?"

Ao menjetikkan kedua jari tangannya. "benar! Itu benar! Hahaha~ kau yang terbaik, _oppa_."

Sudah bukan rahasia umum lagi kalau Ao adalah salah satu anggota dari gang fenomenal di kampusnya. Yang bahkan menjadi terkenal gara-gara geng itu berhasil menyatukan rector muda dengan salah satu dosen fakultas; Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong. Dan untuk infomasi pentingnya, mereka berdua adalah pria dan merupakan pasangan paling terkenal di kampus.

Belum lagi, yang ia dengar, beberapa hari yang lalu, geng yang beranggotakan para gadis cantik dari berbagai negara ini sedang menyusun rencana untuk men-comblangkan presiden mahasiswa dan wakil I-nya; Bang Yongguk dan Kim Himchan.

Entah itu tidak jadi, sedang dilaksanakan, atau telah keluar hasilnya—gagal atau sukses.

Itu bukan _focus_ utama kehidupan kampus Kim Minseok, ya, tentu saja!

Meskipun awalnya geng ini dipandang aneh dan sebelah mata, namun entah memakai jampi – jampi apa, mereka diterima oleh masyarakat kampus—apalagi ketika warga kampus membaca postingan _website_ mereka yang telah berhasil men-comblangkan pasangan yaoi.

Pasti keesokan harinya, pasangan yang telah mereka comblangkan akan digoda habis – habisan selama satu hari penuh; entah itu dari mahasiswanya, dosennya, stafnya, bahkan _clining_ _service_ hingga satpam kampus.

Para dosen tak ada yang menentang hobi menyimpang mereka; justru mereka berterima kasih dalam hati dengan adanya eksistensi geng fujoshi ini. Karena hampir seluruh dosen pria menaruh hati kepada teman kerjanya—dimulai dengan bersatunya dosen fakultas pendidikan jurusan penjasorkes dengan dosen fakultas pendidikan jurusan seni vocal; Kim Kangin dan Park Leeteuk.

Efek dengan keberadaan mereka benar – benar ajaib.

"kau nggak berhak melarangku, Ao-ssi. Lagipula, aku ini _pure straight_; jadi nggak mungkin kalau aku—"

Belum selesai Xiumin berbicara, ucapannya terpotong dengan tawa menggelegar dan terkesan merendahkan dari arah pintu kelas.

Disana, terdapat lima orang gadis cantik dengan cirri fisik dan berasal dari kewarganegaraan yang berbeda. Salah satu diantara kelima itu adalah ketua dari geng fujoshi; orang Perancis yang bernama Belle.

Xiumin menatap datar dan mendesah jengkel. _Ini dia si biang keroknya_, pikir remaja tua berusia 19 tahun itu.

Dengan gerakan perlahan tapi pasti, kelima gadis itu berjalan kearah Xiumin dan Ao. Mereka merautkan wajah masing-masing; ada yang geli, ada yang menahan tawa, ada yang tersenyum polos, bahkan ada yang menyeringai lebar—Belle yang melakukannya. Tiba – tiba, Xiumin dikelilingi kelima gadis cantik bak model _catwalk_ terkenal. Menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya dengan baru saja apa yang ia utarakan pada Ao.

"kau memang _pure straight_….; tapi bukannya nggak mungkin kau akan berubah menjadi _pure_ _slash_, Xiumin-ssi~"

"berisik, ah. Mau apa kalian mengurusi masalah percintaanku, hah..?"

"galaknya…; tipe uke _tsundere_, nih, ketua Belle.." ucap gadis berkuncir kuda dengan mimic wajah yang dibuat sedang ketakutan. Belle mendengus, "ya, _tsundere_. Mulutnya nggak sesuai dengan hati dan tindakannya, Lao Mao."

"berarti dia mengakui secara nggak langsung kalau dia _pure slash_, dong..?" tanya gadis berambut pendek berwarna _brunette_. Matanya melengkung membentuk bulan sabit dari balik kacamata gayanya.

"hei, kalau ngomong harus disaring dulu, dong, Lietvtaya-ssi! Sembarangan sekali, sih!" Xiumin menyentak ucapan Lietvtaya, gadis yang berasal dari ukraina itu. Lietvtaya hanya mencibir sebal dibilang seperti itu. "kalian nggak dengar ya, aku bilang _pure staright_, **bukan** _pure slash_!"

"ya ampun…, aku jadi kasihan sama semenya. Galak dan sensi banget.." Kellie, gadis berambut bergelombang berwarna coklat itu itu berdecak prihatin. Gadis asal Inggris itu mengabaikan tatapan _deathglare_ yang Xiumin layangkan untuknya.

"seme?! Aku nggak akan pernah punya seme!"

"berarti kau akan punya **suami**, ya….!? Bagus, dong!"

kesimpulan sepihak dari Belle dan Ao secara bersamaan. Xiumin mengeram kesal; ia mencak – mencak. Sedangkan keenam gadis yang mengganggunya sepulang kampus itu malah tertawa puas.

"kalian itu ya, memang apa mengasyikkannya hubungan antar pria, hah?! Nggak ada tahu!"

"ada! Kalau kau berada di pihak uke, kau akan merasakan betapa nikmatnya ketika sememu menujamkan penisnya ke lubang analmu; menekan prostatmu berkali-kali! Dengan gerakan kasar dan bertenaga! Kau pasti akan menikmati kenikmatan yang paling nikmat yang pernah kau rasakan!" Belle berucap dengan semangat menggebu; disusul anggukan anggota lain dengan mata berbinar dan pipi yang bersemu.

"apa?! kau bicara vulgar sekali, sih! Dasar Belle-ssi yang nggak punya malu!"

"oh! Oh! Kalau kau di posisi seme, kau akan mendapatkan servis dari rectum yang memijat-mijat penismu! Tak kalah rapat dan ketat dengan vagina wanita! Itu nikmat, Xiumin! Itu nikmat sekali! Kau harus mencobanya!" Lao Mao mendapat kesempatan untuk berbicara.

"hei! Kalian berani bicara seperti ini di depanku..?!"

"tapi…, melihat kau yang manis sekali—bahkan kami saja kalah telak—kau pasti ada di pihak uke, MinMin~ berjuanglah! Berikan servis terbaik untuk seme—atau suamimu; mengingat kau bilang nggak akan memiliki seorang seme!" Kellie bertepuk tangan sambil berteriak fangirling-an.

"Kellie-ssi!" jerit Xiumin frustasi. Entah kenapa mendengar penjelasan dari geng fujoshi itu membuatnya malu dan panic tidak karuan.

"hihihi.. kenapa wajahmu merah dan berkeringat, Minmin~? Panas, ya? Jangan-jangan, kau juga tegang, lagi…" Lietvtaya menucuk pipi gembul Xiumin. Xiumin menjauhkan pipinya dari jamahan Lietvtaya sambil mendumel tidak jelas.

Karena kesabarannya telah habis, dengan sedikit kasar Xiumin mengeluarkan diri dari kepungan geng fujoshi sambil berdecak sebal. Tanpa perlawanan, Lao Mao dan Ao memberi ruang agar Xiumin terbebas dari kepungan mereka.

"kalian gila.." ucap Xiumin. Kakinya melangkah dengan kasar kearah pintu kelas. Namun belum selangkah ia keluar, Belle berkata dengan nada godaan dan terkesan merendah.

"kau berani bilang begitu karena belum mencobanya, MinMin. Cobalah dengan pria panggilan dan lakukan di tempat yang kau inginkan untuk mengetahui apa yang kami ucapkan itu sungguhan…., atau…., kau bisa mencobanya dengan memakai vibrator…. Atau membaca manga yaoi _online_ dan melihat pasangan yaoi yang sedang bercinta! Silahkan kau pilih, sayang~~~"

"DASAR GILA, BELLE GILA!"

Xiumin meninggalkan kelas yang kini dipenuhi tawa laknat geng fujoshi dengan mencak-mencak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tapi, di sinilah Xiumin sekarang.

Setelah mengikuti lima menit terakhir meeting dengan klubnya; ia bergegas pergi—tanpa sadar kaki-kakinya melangkah ke internet café langganan. Hari ini, Xiumin malas membawa ponsel atau laptopnya.

Atau.., tubuhnya memang bersekongkol dengan kata hati yang merasa penasaran dengan ungkapan terakhir Belle..?

Berkali-kali ia menelan kegugupan yang bersarang di kerongkongan; atau mengibas-ngibaskan telapak tangannya (dia merasa gerah; padahal ruangan café ber-AC). Begitu ia mendapati hasil pencarian, dengan asal ia mengeklik salah satu website yang menampilkan berderet-deret judul manga yaoi.

PC kembali loading. Lelaki berparas imut yang _addicted_ terhadap bakpau itu memutuskan untuk menenggak air mineral. Terasa seret di tenggorokannya; entah kenapa bisa begitu.

"Xiumin.., kenapa kau malah pergi ke sini, hah..? harusnya kau pulang! Pulang ke rumah dan menikmati persediaan bakpau hangatmu! Aarrgghh..!" Xiumin mengacak – acak rambutnya dengan gemas.

Mendesah lelah, menatap nanar PC yang menunggu perintah kursor selanjutnya. "ya sudahlah, sudah terlanjur login. Rugi uang kalau bayar per jam tapi langsung log out lima detik setelahnya."

"hwaiting!" mengepalkan tangan. Lalu menahan nafas sambil membaca deret judul manga untuk pilihan pertama.

"ng..? judul apa ini…?" matanya yang sipit ia buat tambah sipit. Bibirnya mengerucut imut; kepalanya meneleng ke kanan. Bingung dengan judul manga yang tertangkap oleh iris mata.

[_Title : An Activity_]

[_Author : Kuroneko Sakurai_]

[_Genre : Yaoi, Smut, Romance, Supranatural_]

[_Length : on going_]

[_Summary : Momoyama Midori is a nerdy student on his school; and he is a victims of bullying from the other student. One day, when he got a trapped in the male student toilet, he listen the mysterious scream which made he so scaried. But, who know if that scream is a sign for the devil prince; Yukimura Makotoh; a sport teacher who drop in to the student toilet for to have a sex—for recharge the energy. So, how with Midori, when he's to be a Makotoh's nursemaid with so suddenly..?_]

[_last_ _chapter : chapter 1_]

[_New chapter : chapter 8_]

Xiumin terkesiap. Ia bertepuk tangan kecil begitu ia mengetahui kalau tokoh utamanya adalah seorang pangeran—walaupun itu pangeran iblis. Jika kau ingin tahu, Xiumin adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak penggemar yang menyukai tokoh pangeran di sebuah karya sastra atau karya seni.

"kalau begitu, aku baca ini saja, deh!" Xiumin terkikik. Sebagai pembaca baru, mau tidak mau Xiumin memilih membaca manga yaoi itu dari chapter pertama alih-alih ia bisa melewatinya dan memilih chapter posting-an baru.

Ia terkagum begitu melihat gambar di dalamnya, 'artwork yang bagus..' pikirnya. 'goresannya rapi dan tegas; nggak terlalu banyak kalimat nggak penting di dalam ucapan tokohnya!'

Lembar pertama, ia berhasil melewatinya dengan biasa. Tak lupa ia akan monolog pada dirinya bahwa tokoh utama yang berperan sebagai Momoyama Midori itu terlihat manis untuk ukuran bergender laki-laki—abaikan dengan _style_ seragam yang benar-benar terlihat _neardy_ sekali di mata Xiumin.

Tanpa sadar, ia terbawa dengan suasana ceritanya; bahkan ketika di adegan Momoyama Midori di _bullying_ oleh salah satu teman sekelasnya; ia terlihat kesal dan marah. Bahkan hingga mencaci maki tanpa suara yang ia tujukan pada tokoh antagonis itu. Atau bahkan tersedu saat si tokoh utama ukenya menangis meratapi nasib yang dijalaninya.

Lalu, entah di lembar ke berapa chapter itu; mata Xiumin melotot dan pipinya bersemu.

Di sana, tampil adegan Momoyama Midori dicium ganas dan mesra oleh Yukimura Makotoh; guru olahraganya sendiri di toilet tempat mereka bertemu. Lidah kedua tokoh utama di manga yaoi itu saling menyapa, hingga saliva tercecer tanpa halangan dari sudut bibir mereka.

Mata Xiumin bergerak gelisah dan ukuran volumenya ketika melotot bertambah begitu ia membaca kalimat desahan dan adegan sentuh-menyentuh yang sedang dilakukan sang seme pada tubuh sang uke.

Dan entah kenapa, ketika Xiumin melihat tangan-tangan si seme yang sedang menjelajahi tubuh polos tanpa busana si uke; tubuh Xiumin bergetar kecil. Ia memeluk tubuhnya dan sesekali meremas tanpa tenaga pundaknya.

Xiumin menutup mata. Mengigit-gigit bibirnya. Tubuhnya terasa aneh, ia merasa panas; dan ia merasa berat untuk sekedar bernafas normal. Otaknya membayangkan bahwa ada tangan-tangan nakal yang menjalar di permukaan tubuhnya; menjelajahi tubuhnya dengan gerakan sensual. Membuatnya mendesah lirih.

"ah.. eum.. hh.. hh.." Xiumin bergerak gelisah.

Memang dasarnya ia sedang penasaran dan nakal-nakalnya; dengan pandangan sayu dan tubuh yang gelisah, Xiumin melanjutkan membaca komik genre yaoi yang berasal dari negara sakura tetangganya.

Semakin lama, pipinya semakin bersemu. Nafasnya terdengar berat dan keringat dingin semakin lihai mengalir di tubuhnya; bagi orang mesum yang melihat kondisi Xiumin ini, mungkin tanpa basa-basi mereka akan menerjang Xiumin habis-habisan.

Kondisinya terlalu menggoda iman.

Belum lagi, jika orang itu sedikit saja menjelikan matanya. Maka mereka akan melihat gundukan samar di tengah tubuh bawahnya yang tertutupi celana denim berwarna hitam.

Rasa – rasanya, tangan terasa gatal dan menjadi nakal untuk mengelus, memijat, dan meremas benda yang ada dibaliknya. Belum lagi dengan lubang analnya yang berkedut dan terasa panas—entah sebabnya apa? Karena terlalu _horny_; mungkin..?

Tinggal beberapa lembar lagi, maka chapter pertama manga yaoi itu berakhir.

Tetapi, ada satu masalah di sini.

Adalah bahwa adegan di dalam manga itu sudah mencapai tahap penyatuan tubuh bagian selatan kedua tokoh utama; yang membuat Xiumin memekik tertahan karena ia merasa ada yang membobol lubang analnya yang terasa basah di celananya.

Kepala Xiumin terkulai di meja tempat _PC_, _Keyboard_, _mouse_ dan _CPU_ berada.

Ia tidak lagi _focus_ pada cerita manga yang ia baca; melainkan pada reaksi tubuh yang diluar dugaan—_seriously_; ia tidak tahu juga tubuhnya bereaksi sehebat ini begitu ia membaca manga bergenre yaoi.

'mungkin..,' batin mahasiswa bermata sipit khas warga local negara tirai bamboo. 'mungkin apa aku ini _pure slash_….? Apa iya orientasi seks-ku condong ke sana..?'

Terlintas di pikirannya tentang perubahan orientasi seksual yang diutarakan salah satu anggota geng fujoshi.

Pemilik nama asli Kim Minseok itu meringis. 'uh.., penisku sakit. Berkedut. Panas..'

Keringat bercucuran; mencicipi kulit mulus Xiumin yang di dapatkannya sejak bayi. Lelaki beraparas ayu yang selalu menjadi korban anggota drama untuk crossdressing itu menggigit kecil—berusaha untuk menekan kegugupan yang tersangkut di kerongkongan.

Sesudah itu Xiumin membawa telapak tangannya untuk mengelus gundukan mungil di selatan tubuh. Tangannya gemetar dan ia merasa ia ingin menghilangkan diri saja—berteleportasi; ke EXO planet misalnya..?

"uh.. uh.." mendesah kecil—lebih tepatnya sedang menahan untuk tidak mendesah. "ngaaah.. hhaaahh.. ah.. ah.."

Walaupun Xiumin mengelus dan memijat gundukan itu untuk tenang (seperti yang biasa ia lakukan jika sedang bermain solo di kamarnya—dengan keadaan tubuh _full naked_), ia merasa kurang. Ia ingin lebih—Xiumin ingin gerakan, kekuatan, dan kecepatan yang lebih daripada yang ia dapatkan/ lakukan saat ia biasa melakukannya.

Mungkinkah karena ia sedang tidak _full naked_..?

Lima belas menit berlalu di bilik tempat Xiumin berada.

Tapi gundukan itu, bukannya cepat mengeluarkan cairan khas agar Xiumin bisa cepat kabur dari internet café (setelah membayar tentunya) dan tidur lebih awal untuk menenangkan diri; gundukan itu justru tambah mengeras. Membuat pemiliknya kelabakan dan mencak – mencak dalam hati.

"uh.., bagaimana ini..?" lirih Xiumin.

Tatapannya bukan kea rah gundukan lagi, tetapi beralih ke PC yang masih menampilkan tayangan yang ia baca sebelumnya. Masih terhenti di lembar sekian—yang beberapa lembar lagi akan tamat dan jika ingin dilanjut, maka Xiumin harus membaca ke chapter berikutnya.

"uuunnngg… ini belum cukuppphh.. hh.." Xiumin masih memijat penisnya yang terkurung sesak di celana denim. "aku ingin.. ah.. lebih… ah..—"

"—**hei, aku nggak tahu kalau** **lelaki sepertimu suka membaca** **manga yaoi**…"

… mata Xiumin yang semula sayu kini membulat.

…. Mulutnya yang sedang menggigit kecil bibir untuk menahan desahan kini membentuk bulatan.

…. Gerakannya untuk menidurkan sang junior yang masih mengeras terhenti seketika—

—begitu ia merasakan deru nafas yang menerpa ceruk lehernya, dan kehangatan dada seseorang dari balik punggungnya. Dari bentuk suara yang terasa berat, dan aroma maskulin yang mengelilingi tubuh seseorang yang mengukung tubuhnya antara orang itu dan meja komputer; Xiumin menyadari jika ia tidak sendirian sekarang.

Ia bersama **pria**.

**Bersama pria yang diam – diam** **masuk ke dalam biliknya**—

—yang **menangkap basah** dirinya sedang **membaca sesuatu yang tidak terduga** sambil **melakukan hal yang tidak terduga** pula.

Wajah Xiumin memucat—pucat pasi disertai ringisan karena menahan denyut sakit pada penisnya. Xiumin tidak menyadari, jika orang itu kini menyeringai seduktif dengan tangan kanan yang merayap menuju penis dan tangannya berada.

"**butuh bantuan…?—**"

"—**nngggaaahh..!**"

.

.

.

[To be Continued]

.

.

.

A/N :

#BackgroundMusic : Hey, Juliet! – LMNT

Halo. Al di sini.. #auragelapmenguar

Tahu nggak, FLASHDISK AL HILANG, PEMIRSA! HILANG! FLASHDISK YANG BERISI KUMPULAN MANGA, PICT, SAMA FF YAOI HILANG! HHIIIIILLLLLAAAAAAANNNGGG..! (TT[]TT) #mewek

Siaaaaalllllllll….!

Huuhuuuhuuuu… uuhuuuhuuu… gara-garanya, Al jadi kena _writer-block_ selama seminggu lebih. Selain gara-gara masalah ffnet yang susah dibuka kecuali dengan provider tertentu…. Al pundung.. Al pundung, lah, ngambek! Ngambek! (TT TT)

Terus, ff ini terinspirasi dari kisah nyata Al di warnet; yang waktu itu lagi baca manga yaoi online, darling! Hahahaha… iya, horror banget! Mana admin warnetnya duduk di sebelah terus ngomong mau lihat aku searching lagi; untung laman web-nya di _minimize_ dan diganti MS word. (TTvTT)

_Jaa_, Sebelum kalian kabur ke chapter 2,

_Want to review_...? :3


	2. Chapter 2

Xiumin kalah. Ia kalah—terlena terlalu jauh hingga logikanya mengabur tak tentu arah.

Ia termakan dengan omongannya sendiri—di lain pihak, otaknya kembali mengingat perkataan nista Belle yang mensugestinya secara tak sadar untuk mengenal lebih jauh tentang hal yang berbau yaoi.

Belum lagi ucapan dirinya yang berkoar – koar jika ia pure straight yang tak akan tergoda dengan hal sesat macam itu. Dengan nada seyakin – yakinnya, mengindikasikan jika apa yang ia ucapkan dengan _over confident_ benar adanya—tidak mengada – ada.

Tapi sekarang lihat;

Yang terjadi padanya sungguh di luar perkiraan.

Dirinya yang sedang duduk di kursi salah satu bilik; dengan celanan denimnya yang telah lepas dari peraduan; juga celana dalamnya yang tersangkut di salah satu kaki lelaki berwajah manis itu.

Ya, salah satu dari kedua kakinya yang sedang mengangkang lebar – lebar, atas ulah sesosok pria yang merupakan admin internet cafe tempat langganannya..

Pria yang kini sedang bercumbu mesra dengan penisnya, hingga nada desah dan liruh nikmat mengalun sempurna dari bibir milik Kim Minseok. Sedangkan pinggulnya bergerak sendiri untuk merespon lidah sang admin internet cafe yang mengerjai penisnya yang sedang menegang dan berkedut.

Owh! Xiumin sudah tak tahan lagi!

"akkuhh.. hhh.. ngghh.. AAACCKK!".

.

.

.

Chapter : **2** of **2**

.

.

.

.

I**nt**er**net** C**af**é!

.

Scre**enpla**ys!Che**nMi**n

.

Al**l of **char**act**er is **not** mi**ne, ju**st **a fic**

.

Rat**ed M**

.

**Ao** Ali**c**e

.

Ya**oi/ B**L/ Be **eL/** Bo**ys Lo**ve

.

Alter**nati**ve Univ**ers**e wi**th typ**o(s)!

.

No** like**, **don't r**e**a**d**!**

.

.

Sum**mary**! :

Xiumin adalah seorang mahasiswa yang otaknya terkontaminasi oleh geng fujoshi di kampusnya. Atas hasutan tak bermoral geng fujoshi itu, dia merasa penasaran dengan yang namanya manga yaoi; atau komik gay.

Ketika sedang membaca manga online di warnet langganannya, dia tertangkap basah oleh admin warung internet yang kebetulan sedang berjaga hari itu!

Lalu, apa yang terjadi dengan Xiumin…?

_My first Chenmin fiction on rated M_! :3

.

.

.

Saat Xiumin tertangkap basah, tangan pria yang ia kira beberapa tahun lebih muda darinya itu merayap dari dengkulnya hingga ke telapak tangannya yang berada di selangkangan. Meremas tangannya yang berarti meremas penis yang tengah menegang itu; hingga membuat bibir Xiumin yang telah bengkak di bawahnya akibat ia gigit – gigit memekikan desahan menggoda.

Hal itulah yang membuat Chen—admin internet cafe tempat langganan Xiumin semakin berani untuk melanjutkan remas – pijat – kocok pada penis mahasiswa ayu di depannya.

Xiumin tenggelam lebih jauh akibat permainan tangan Chen yang lihai; yang terkadang bergerak dengan tempo lambat, sedang, hingga cepat. Menyebabkan tubuh Xiumin terlonjak kecil di kursinya dan disertai lirihan nikmat dari mahasiswa jurusan Ilmu Komunikasi di universitasnya. Belum lagi, suara desahan Xiumin bisa dibilang sangat keras—seandainya Xiumin menyadari hal memalukan itu.

Tak lupa sesekali bibirnya memohon – mohon untuk mempercepat gerakan tangan yang sedang mencumbu penisnya—mengingat sebentar lagi ia akan menuju puncak. Namun menyebalkannya Chen yang sedang ingin menggoda Xiumin, ia justru melambatkan tempo permainannya. Xiumin mengerang kecewa, tapi ia memohon kembali dengan raut wajah yang dimelaskan dan terkesan sedang merayu lelaki SMA kelas 3 (terlihat dari lambang sekolah di blazer yang Chen kenakan) di belakangnya.

Dengan cara menyayukan sepasang iris yang dikabuti nafsu dan gairah, pipi yang bersemu lucu, bibir yang digigit – gigit kecil dan keringat yang mengucur lembut dari pelipisnya. Belum lagi dengan deru nafas berat yang menandakan jika Xiumin sedang dalam status _high horny_.

Tak salah, jika Chen langsung melepaskan tangannya dan memutar kursi yang di tumpangi Xiumin.

Sambil beradu kecup, lumat, dan hisapan bibir kedua insan di dalam salah satu bilik di bagian pojok—teramat pojok; kedua tangan Chen bergerilya terburu – buru untuk melepaskan dan menghempaskan denim yang Xiumin kenakan. Begitu denim itu terlepas dan terabaikan di sudut bilik, dengan kasar dan gemas tangan remaja yang hobi iseng itu meremas kembali penis tegang Xiumin; membuat Xiumin meleguh dalam aduan ciumannya.

Bibir Chen beralih pada leher jenjang yang telah mengkilat karena keringat. Memberi tanda gigit atau hisap di leher yang kini terngada bebas dengan kulit berwarna putih susu. Xiumin meleguh – leguh, tak lupa kedua tangannya yang ternyata kini telah meremas helaian rambut pria yang menjamah leher virgin miliknya. Memberi pernyataan gerak tubuh bahwa ia menyukai apa yang Chen lakukan—sangat menyukainya.

Tanpa aba – aba, setelah berkenalan dengan leher Xiumin yang kini telah dihiasi bercak merah; Chen meraup langsung penis Xiumin yang telah mengeluarkan _precum_.

Hisap.

Jilat.

Kulum.

Goda penis itu dengan tarian lidahnya yang lihai dan terlatih.

Terus melakukan itu dengan tempo dan gerakan godaan yang beragam; membuat Xiumin kewalahan ketika mendapat kenikmatan tiada tara terhadap tubuhnya.

Kedua kaki jenjang itu dilebarkan—di kangkangkan dan diangkat ke atas. Untuk memberi ruang kepala Chen yang merayap dan menyelinap di tengahnya. Sedang bermain dengan sesuatu yang telah menegang dengan warna menggoda birahi Chen.

Di sisi Xiumin, ia hanya bisa menerima kondisi tubuhnya yang terasa panas, lemas, dan kepalanya yang terasa pusing. Tapi ia tidak menyangkal bahwa apa yang ia rasakan justru membuatnya ketagihan dan menginginkan hal lebih. Itu sebabnya kedua tangannya yang masih mendarat di kepala Chen, ia gerakan untuk memaju mundurkan kepala admin tersebut sembari meremas pula helai rambutnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Xiumin membuka matanya. Kepalanya tambah ia tadahkan ke atas, tubuhnya melengkung ke depan dan dengan kedua kaki yang bergetar – getar, ia ampitkan kepala Chen diantara selangkangannya.

"akkuh.. hh... hh.. ngghh... AAACCK!"

Puncak pertamanya akibat ulah _blow job_ dari seorang pria telah ia dapatkan.

.

.

.

.

.

Chen menyeringai sambil mengelap beberapa cairan sperma yang menetes keluar dari mulutnya. Ia menatap seduktif Xiumin yang tergeletak lemas dengan mulutnya yang terbuka untuk meraup oksigen rakus – rakus.

Dimajukan tubuhnya, kedua tangannya ia topang pada ujung meja di belakang Xiumin. Kepalanya menunduk, sampai ia merasakan deru nafas Xiumin pada wajahnya. Ia tatap lekat – lekat pria yang ia tangkap basah sedang membaca manga hubungan percintaan antara pria dengan pria.

Sejujurnya ia cukup kaget, tapi kemudian ia berhasil mengendalikan keterkejutannya—dengan cara mengalihkan perhatian pada kedua tangan Xiumin yang berada di selangkangan pria itu. Dan saat itulah Chen menyadari jika Xiumin sedang dalam fase _horny_nya.

"aku penasaran," ucap Chen dengan nada rendah. Perlahan, sepasang mata yang kabut gairahnya mulai hilang itu tampak. "kenapa kau membuka dan membaca manga hubungan percintaan antara pria dengan pria, _hyung_-ah..?"

Ingin sekali Xiumin berbohong, mengatakan jika ia salah alamat website; atau karena seseorang yang menempati bilik ini sebelum dirinya belum menutup tab berisi website manga yaoi di PCnya. Menjawab itu dengan lancar dan lugas. Seolah apa yang ia ucapkan tidaklah bohong.

Tapi yang ada, dia malah terdiam sebelum pada akhirnya berbicara jujur sesuai perintah hatinya.

"a, aku.. hanya penasaran dengan.. ucapan temanku." Lirihnya malu – malu. Matanya tak lagi berani menatap wajah Chen untuk sementara. Ia tertarik pada dinding bilik tempatnya dan Chen berada. "dia bilang... kalau aku harus mencoba membuka manga yaoi.. uh.. ya, begitulah.."

"kenapa bisa begitu? Kau langsung mengikuti ucapannya begitu saja, eh..?" Chen benar – benar penasaran rupanya.

Xiumin tergagap. Ia melirik ke segala arah—tapi pada akhirnya pandangannya jatuh pula ke sosok lelaki yang masih tetap pada posisinya yang intim.

"salah satu temanku bilang..., ji, jika aku tidak boleh berhubungan dengan wanita.."

"hah? Lalu?"

"dan temanku yang lain bilang..., jika aku lebih pantas dipasangakan dengan pria yang lebih jantan dariku.., po, pokoknya dia bilang, aku harus berhubungan dengan seorang seme.."

Chen berusaha menahan tawa. Dalam hati ia menyetujui apa yang teman Xiumin ucapkan pada pria imut berpipi tembam dihadapannya.

"terus, dengan vulgarnya dia bilang kalau hubungan antar pria itu mengasyikkan. Terutama... jika itu berhubungan dengan kegiatan.. ukh..," Xiumin menundukan kepalanya. "..ber, bercinta." Lirihnya malu – malu.

Sayang sekali, Xiumin tidak melihat seringai mesum yang Chen tunjukan untuknya.

"memang apa mengasyikkannya, _hyung_-_ah_..? beritahu aku." Pancing Chen yang ditanggapi jawaban lugas dan jujur dari bibir Xiumin.

"ka, kalau di posisi seme... maka aku akan merasakan kepuasan ji, jika penisku diremas oleh.. rektum yang.. ng.. le, lebih rapat dan sempit daripada vagina wanita.." diawal kalimat, entah kenapa tubuh Xiumin memanas dan pipinya bersemu hebat.

"dan.. kalau aku di posisi uke..., aku akan merasakan kepuasan saat prostatku dihantam oleh penis pria yang merasuki...ku.."

Ukh! Rasanya Xiumin ingin menghilang saja! Ia malu! Malu sekali mengatakan kalimat vulgar itu bahkan kepada orang asing yang tak ia ketahui namanya! Seberapa banyak pun ia ingin menghilang untuk menyembunyikan rasa malu, tapi yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah mengumpat dan merutuki kebodohannya dalam hati.

Di sisi Chen.., ia lagi – lagi berusaha menahan tawa sekaligus gairah untuk kembali menjamah tubuh setengah telanjang dihadapannya. Jujur saja, jika ucapan Xiumin barusan menbuat penisnya yang telah menegang bertambah tegang.

Tanpa disadari oleh Xiumin yang masih merutuki kebodohannya, Chen mendekatkan bibirnya ke salah satu telinga Xiumin. Menghembuskan nafas kecilnya berkali – kali, mengecup, mengulum, dan menggigit kecil daun telinga Xiumin. Membuat sang korban keusilannya mendesah rendah dan merasa terangsang kembali.

"kalau begitu," bisik Chen parau—menandakan jika gairah tingginya telah datang.

"apa _hyung-ah_ ingin merasakan bagaimana nikmatnya jika prostatmu ditumbuh oleh penisku, hmh..?

.

.

.

.

.

Xiumin memandang takut – takut kearah Chen yang berada di bawahnya.

Kedua tangannya yang ia gunakan untuk menopang tubuh yang ia letakkan di kedua bahu bidang telanjang Chen mulai bergetar kecil. Menandakan jika Xiumin merasa takut dengan hal selanjutnya yang seharusnya telah ia lakukan menit – menit lalu.

Matanya mulai berair dan isakan kecil mulai terdengar di sepasang telinga yang mengetahui perasaan Xiumin yang sedang berada diatasnya hanya tersenyum maklum. Dibawanya salah satu telapak tangan yang semula memeluk lembut pinggul Xiumin; mengelus sayang rambut Xiumin untuk menenangkannya. Terkadang, ia hapus bulir – bulir air mata yang keluar dari peraduannya.

"hiks.. hiks.. Chen-ah.., aku takut.." ucap Xiumin. "tenanglah hyung-ah, kalau kau belum siap, aku akan menunggu.." tapi Xiumin menggeleng kecil. Xiumin merasa, Chen sudah terlalu sabar menunggu dari beberapa menit yang lalu untuk menguatkan dirinya.

"kau sudah terlalu lama bersabar untuk menunggu.."

"kalau begitu, apa sebaiknya nggak usah saja, hyung-ah..? kau terlihat sangat takut." Chen khawatir pada perasaan Xiumin. Di tangkupnya wajah lelaki dewasa itu dengan kedua tangan; tak lupa menggerakkan ibu jarinya dengan lembut untuk menghilangkan bulir air mata yang masih keluar.

Xiumin mengggeleng lagi. "nggak. Aku... aku sudah siap."

Chen menatapnya khawatir. Dan Xiumin membalas dengan senyum dan anggukan kecil. "kalau begitu, biar aku bantu.. ini pertama buatmu bukan, hyung-ah..?" Xiumin mengangguk patuh. Diturunkan wajahnya untuk menggapai bibir ranum Chen yang terasa pas disatukan dengan bibirnya.

Kecupan itu berlangsung beberapa detik, namun cukup untuk menenangkan kedua insan yang sedang dilanda kekhawatiran.

Chen menarik nafasnya perlahan, lalu dihembuskan. "hyung-ah, rilekskan tubuhmu, ok? Rilekskan tubuhmu, agar kau mudah terbiasa dan nggak terlalu merasakan rasa sakit yang berlebih. Mengerti..?" Xiumin mengangguk. Lalu ia lemas dan rilekskan tubuhnya.

Dan beberapa detik kemudian, terdengar pekikan nikmat yang berasal dari bibir Xiumin.

Chen, dalam satu hentakan kuat yang tetap terkesan hati – hati, berhasil memasukkan penisnya ke dalam lubang anal berkedut Xiumin yang terasa sempit, ketat dan hangat.

Satu kali hentakan yang langsung mengenai titik nikmat di dalam tubuh lelaki yang lima tahun lebih tua darinya.

Terbawa suasana dengan sensasi yang dirasakan, dengan sedikit tubrukan kasar dan terburu – buru, Chen merubah posisinya yang menyebabkan Xiumin terlentang tak berdaya diatas ranjang kamarnya. Membuat Xiumin meleguh karena gerakan yang menyebabkan penis Chen ikut bergerak di dalam rektum segarnya.

Dan dimulailah kegiatan panas mereka.

.

.

.

.

"ah.. ah.. nggahh.. Chennieehh~~~"

Kepala Xiumin menoleh ke kanan ke kiri. Kedua tangannya yang tergantung di kedua bahu kokoh Chen yang berkeringat menggoda sekarang meremas dan memijat tengkuk lelaki yang menggagahinya dengan hentakan tempo cepat. Dan tentu saja dengan target titik nikmat yang berada di dalam tubuhnya.

"owh.. oohh~ hhnngh... ah.. ah.."

Sedangkan Chen, ia sibuk mencumbu giliran puting – puting Xiumin yang menegang dan membuatnya menjadi bengkak dan basah oleh saliva.

Tak lupa dengan salah satu tangannya yang mengocok penis Xiumin dengan tempo yang sama pada tubuh yang ia kuasai dibawahnya.

"yeah.. yeaaah.., Chennieehh.. more.. more.." pinta Xiumin dengan nada manja yang menggoda. Dengan senang hati Chen mengabulkan keinginan yang menguntungkan baginya.

Kegiatan panas itu membuat ranjang yang mereka tempati terhentak – hentak, bunyi yang berderit – derit ikut mewarnai suara desah dan leguhan di kamar yang mereka tempati untuk kegiatan bercinta. Belum lagi dengan hawa panas yang seksi yang menguar – nguar di sana, padahal dua AC di kamar itu sedang menyala.

Panas tubuh yang setara dengan kenikmatan yang mereka dapatkan.

"ah.. ah.. akkuhh.. mau.. hh.. hh.. keluaarrhh/"

"ya, hyung-ah.. egh! Akkkuuhh jugaa.."

Satu hentakan, dua hentakan, dan tiga hentakan membuat mereka akhirnya mengeluarkan cairan yang telah tertampung di dalam tubuh mereka. Membasahi tubuh telanjang yang berkeringat dan terasa lengket di kulit tubuh masing – masing.

Deru nafas yang berlomba – lomba untuk menambah asupan oksigen di sepasang paru – paru mereka. Menutup mata, masih menikmati sensasi ketika mereka klimaks bersamaan.

Di timing yang sama, empat pasang bola mata itu terbuka. Menatap wajah mereka yang berjarak sangat dekat satu sama lain; lalu saling menggesek pucuk hidung mereka dan tertawa bersama. Tak lupa dengan pelukan yang mereka pertambah eratnya untuk mengusir rasa dingin Ac yang mulai mereka rasakan.

Chen mencium pipi tembam Xiumin dengan gemas. "bagaimana rasanya, hyung-ah..?"

"menakjubkan.." jawab Xiumin dengan pandangan yang berkilau – kilau. "tadi itu.. hh.. h.. menakjubkan, Chen-ah! Aku tidak pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya! Apalagi pada mantan pacarku.."

Chen tertawa geli mendengar jawaban polos Xiumin. Sambil ia menarik selimut yang telah terbanting dari ranjang menuju lantai kamarnya, Chen memijat pinggul Xiumin untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya. "syukurlah kalau hyung-ah menyukainya.., _jaa_, ayo tidur. Aku yakin kau sangat lelah."

.

.

.

"... Chen-ah.."

"hm...?"

"apa aku... boleh melakukan hal yang tadi lagi...?"

"... tentu. Tapi hanya denganku saja, _hyung_-_ah_. **Hanya denganku**."

.

.

.

[The End]

.

.

.

A/N:

#Backgroundmusic : Bad Romance – Lady Gaga

Chapter 2nya bagaimana..? #lapkeringat

Al nggak mau ngomong apa – apa lagi; Cuma mau bilang "untung saja pengalamanku di dunia nyata nggak persis seperti ini! Untung sajaaa...!*terharu*"

Habis, seram juga kalau kejadiannya sama persis di ff ini—tapi kalau karakter di tokoh ini yang mengalaminya dengan mereka satu sama lain, ya bagus! Bagus banget malah! Ahahahaha! XD *disambitXiumin*

Sudah, ya, sampai sini saja. Al ngantuk. Serius! Ngetik chapter ini malam – malam sampai jam 10 lewat. (OuO)

_Jaa_,

_Want to review_..? :3


End file.
